Together, forever
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: a one shot between Mephiles and Elise! Don't like, don't read! MephilesxElise X3


**Together, forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters! The story, yes!**

Elise stood still as she heard those lovely and beautiful words coming from the very person she longed for ever since her seventeenth birthday. She smiled as she said "Yes…I will marry you."

Mephiles smiled too, his new form much better then his 'Shadow' form. Mephiles let his ebony hair tied in a blue ribbon sway in the wind as the pale blue highlights twisted around, his handsome, face looked like a teen as his demonic green eyes held happiness (Think Itachi Uchiha only without the lines under the eyes and green eyes and much paler). He wrapped his arms around Elise's small form as she wrapped her arms around his middle, under his pale blue cape that was rigged and torn at the bottom. His black vest reach up to his thighs as his black shorts had the same pale blue highlights, he also small, black shoes/boots reaching up past his ankles.

Mephiles grinned as Elise grinned back, the two were in the garden just in front of the castle and they were under the moonlight as Mephiles twirled Elise around and held her in his arms. Elise giggled from his childish behavior. He held her tight as he whispered. "We'll always be tighter…forever…" He said as Elise nodded, she sighed as he closed his eyes as he placed his chin on the crook of her neck.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes until a shout came from the castle that startled them. Mephiles looked up and growled as Elise groaned.

The palace guards had spotted them and were running towards them. Mephiles glared at them as he snarled in an animal way as Elise stiffened. She saw a blue blur and gasped as she felt herself being pulled away from Mephiles.

Mephiles was surprised from all the dust as he leaped into the air when he heard a whizzing sound coming his way. He landed a few feet away and saw where he ad been was a spear. He growled as he looked around and spotted Elise being held by the blue blur, Sonic, who as glaring at him. Elise struggled to get out of his grip when the guards came.

"Look! Who is that man!" One guard yelled as the others came and pointed their weapons at Mephiles who was glaring daggers at them.

"Looks like some demon!"

"Wait! That's Mephiles!"

"What! Protect the princess!"

Mephiles was clenching his fist as he gritted his teeth.

Elise was trying to get out of Sonic's grip. Sonic was glaring at Mephiles but turned to Elise with concern ad confusion. "Elise! Did he hurt you? Are you O.K.?" He asked as Elise nodded, she felt Sonic let go off her only to feel another pair of hands on her shoulders. "Come Princess! We must get out of her!" A voice whispered as Mephiles was dodging the spears and sending crystals towards the guards.

"No!"

Mephiles ran through the guards only to be punched in the face by Sonic. "Stay back! Your going have to get past me if you want the princess!" He said cockily as Mephiles saw Elise being carried into the palace. He growled more as he faced Sonic only to smirk. "Get past you? No problem!" He disappeared in a swirl of shadows and appeared a few feet away behind Sonic who gasped. "Excuse me as I got to get my princess back!" and with that, Mephiles vanished again and appeared in the palace. He saw Elise talking with a council member, her angry face made him think she was discussing something about him.

"You can't tell me what to do! I can see anyone I want!" Elise angrily said as she glared at the old croon who was glaring down at her, he was about 6,5 and still looked like a giant. "Young lady, you may be princess but I am a member of the council and you must obey us! That _Monster _is not suitable for you-!" Elise interrupted him.

"He is not a monster! I love him!" She shouted as the old man chocked on his words.

Mephiles silently cheered in the shadows, pumping his fist up in the air as he silently yelled in joy.

Elise smirked from the shocked looks she was getting from. She suddenly felt a presence in the room, turned around and saw Sonic in the entrance, his jaw ajar as his eyes widen.

Elise stood still, her eyes showing guilt and sadness as Sonic's shocked expression turned to anger and rage. "YOU LOVE A DEMON!! THAT'S JUST SICK !!" He shouted as Elise flinched. She glared at him as she held her head high. "So what!? I can't fall in love!? Is that it? I'm not some rag-doll or a puppet!" she said as she walked towards the stairs. She heard shouts but ignored them as she went to her room. But there was one last thing she heard Sonic say before running. "Traitor!"

Mephiles was watching as Elise was running to her room, tears in her eyes as she ran into her room and locked it. He appeared in her room as Elise entered and she threw herself in his arms as he hugged her.

Elise sobbed in his shirt as he stroked her hair, humming a tune that made Elise calm down.

He held her in a protective way as she stopped crying after a minute or two and sighed as she closed her eyes. She then heard banging on her door as Mephiles whispered. "Do you trust me?" He asked as Elise pulled back, ignoring the banging and yelling outside her door. "…what?" She asked as Mephiles looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" He repeated as Elise stared into his lovely eyes, she was lost in them as he unconsciously said "Yes…"

By the time the guards and Council members got inside, all they found was an empty room, no one in there as all the things remained.

Sonic saw, from where he was standing outside the castle, on top of the castle, two people flying into the air, both smiling at each other in a loving way as the shared a kiss.


End file.
